


Should have said

by yellowteapots



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dreams, Erisaac - Freeform, F/M, Nightmares, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowteapots/pseuds/yellowteapots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Deaton had given Isaac the ice bath other memories kept bubbling to the surface, some worse than others. Even a dream about the best thing in his life is turned sour when he wakes to find that it's no longer his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should have said

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)   
> This is my first work for this fandom and I tried to get the characters as right as I could! I just love this ship and I'm heartbroken that it will never be canon and that we no longer have Erica!  
> This is unbetaed so all mistakes are down to me (sorry!)  
> Thanks for reading:) xx

While he was waiting for her to arrive, Isaac leant back against his locker and covered his mouth with the back of his hand as he let out a yawn. Derek had had them up late training and honing their new skills so he thinks he should be forgiven for falling asleep during Lacrosse practice, although Coach didn’t see it that way.

Erica should have come out of her lesson a while ago, but he assumed that whatever was holding her up was relatively important so he resigned himself to waiting, humming a little to keep himself entertained. He was still relatively new to the whole werewolf thing – heck they all were - but that wasn’t to say that Isaac didn’t enjoy his new life, all the new abilities were definitely a perk for him and, of course, so was meeting Erica and, by extension, the rest of the pack.

It wasn’t that he hadn’t had the chance to speak to her before they’d received the bite, but back then they were both social outcasts at the school and managed to get by with the few friends that they had, not wanting to bother any of the other kids with their presence. He could have spoken to her, should have even, but she always seemed so closed off to new people, terrified of their scorn and cruelty, and afraid. But that was ultimately what made them so similar.

To say that he hadn’t had the best childhood would be a huge understatement, what with the things his father did to him that Isaac never spoke about to anyone, but that’s why he’d taken the bite when Derek had offered it to him – it seemed like it was the only way out, and to say that she hadn’t got off to the best start in life was certainly an understatement but that was, Isaac mused, the reason why Erica had accepted the bite, to make her stronger, to fight her illness and to regain her youth. 

They’d both had their fair share of rejection in their lives too, be it from their families or from the popular crowd at school, but everything about becoming wolves had changed that for the both them, suddenly they weren’t the kids who were picked on and ridiculed anymore, they were the kids who everyone wanted to be, or just plain _wanted_. Sometimes, though, when he was waiting for the blonde, Isaac thought that it wasn’t the bite at all that really changed them, made them more confident, more secure in themselves, maybe it was finding each other. Not that either of them would ever admit to it but they still managed to show each other how they felt even if they couldn’t say it and that was enough for him.

Soon enough, he heard the clacking of Erica’s heels before he saw her, his extended hearing and smell almost locking on to her location as she made her way down the adjoining corridor, and he was already beginning to feel his lips tugging themselves into a smile just at the thought of being near her again.  Despite the many positives of his new life, meeting her was by far the best – he’d give up the superhuman abilities in a heartbeat if it meant he could keep her, the girl with beautiful everything.

“Isaac.” She purred, her teeth gently biting her sinfully red bottom lip.

He grinned, “Erica.”

He felt his heart start to beat a little faster and by the smirk etched on Erica’s face she could hear it. That was one of the biggest draw backs to Erica having supernatural senses too, Isaac thought, because he couldn’t hide anything from her; not his racing heart beat or the way he found his pupils dilating when she was around, despite his best efforts to hide it. But if he could hear hers beating somewhat erratically in her ribcage when he sent her a cheeky smile, then he was polite enough to let it slide, but not polite enough to not smile smugly to himself once he knew she was no longer looking.

He shifted, pushing himself off the lockers, and began motioned for her to follow him down the corridor.

“Come on, the bell’s already gone and we have work to do. Derek and Boyd are waiting for us to get to Lydia.”

She followed him down the hall, both matching in their leather jackets as they strode towards their class with conviction, and watched as he extended his claws and dragged them along the lockers, scratching the paint.

Luckily for them the hallway was deserted, allowing them to expose their inner wolves without having to worry about being seen. Not that it usually bothered them, but they were having to be more careful now that the Argents had seemingly taken control of the school.

At this point, Isaac wasn’t sure how acceptable touching was for them, not wanting to overstep the mark by taking her hand in case his fellow beta wasn’t ready for that – after all, they’d never put a label on what they were. Apparently though, she was and, as they made their way towards the classroom, she let her hand gently brush against his, occasionally dragging her fingers over his knuckles until he eventually gave in and took her small hand into his much larger one.

Almost as soon as he did, Isaac felt Erica tugging on his hand, pulling him towards their English classroom, “But don’t we have Chem?”

“Just trust me, okay?” her lips quirked into a smile, teeth coming out to nip at her lower lip walking backwards into the empty classroom, pushing the door open with her back. “Chem Lab can wait.”

Following her into the room, he shut the door behind him as quietly as he could, "If you’re sure."

Despite being smaller than Isaac, Erica easily pushed him backward, then walked towards him with a predatory smile as she pinned him up against the wall, one hand on either side of his face. She watched as he swallowed thickly and ran her tongue across her lips.

Heat was radiating off the pair of them as they stood together, the combined beating of their hearts ringing almost deafeningly in Isaac’s ears. He chuckled lightly, momentarily thinking about how annoyed Derek would be when he found out that they hadn’t tested Lydia, but then threw any thoughts about his alpha and the pack out of the window because Erica’s face, and by association Erica’s lips, were now much closer to his face than they had been before.

"Do you know how fast your heart’s beating?" She asked softly, her hand trailing down from its position on the wall, placing it over his heart to feel the sharp rise and fall of his chest. 

"Yes." He choked out, looking up at her from under his eyelashes. His body flush against hers, "Almost as fast as yours.”

"Funny that.” she mumbled, walking her fingers up his chest, her scent that he knew so well filling his nostrils; something fruity, Isaac thought it was apple, underneath the smell of wolf which encompasses them all.  

This certainly wasn’t how Isaac had imagined his day going, not that he could or would complain, but he felt like maybe it would be better if one of them could just find the right words then they could make a proper go of things rather than skulking around and stealing hidden moments away from the rest of their pack when he wished that they could just be open about whatever _this_ was between them. After all, it wasn’t as if the rest of the pack weren’t able to hear his heartbeat getting faster every time he spoke to the blonde, or, that they couldn’t sense the deception when he outright lied to them about his feelings for Erica.

Isaac would be lying if he said that the only reason he liked her was her personality, even though she was one of the most caring people that he’d come across during his life (not that he had that much to compare it to and, besides, she was pack), he couldn’t deny that her flowing golden curls and deep brown eyes were appealing and the clothing she’d taken to wearing since her transformation didn’t exactly leave much to the imagination.

Like every other guy, and some of the girls, in Beacon Hills, Isaac had found himself quickly enamoured with the new her, but when they were this close he liked to map out all of the little things about her that no one else got to see, which were the things that appealed to him the most. Like the way her cheeks indent when she smiles, it’s so slight that anyone else might miss it but Isaac sees it, or how her eyes flashed gold (some would argue it was yellow but on her it was definitely gold) just before she –

She surged forward, eyes almost threatening in their intense stare as she let her arms wrap around Isaacs neck and using her left hand she began to play with the curls just behind his ear, then, briefly letting her eyes flick down to his lips, she yanked him closer and joined their lips in a hungry kiss, his hands instantly flying down to grasp her hips and pull her even closer. He didn’t even have to think before immediately responding to her, familiar with the warmth of her lips, and then, feeling the way her lips curled up into a smile, leant down further to deepen the kiss.

When he felt her claws being dragged down his back and slid into his belt loop, he took his chance and easily took her off guard, flipping them over with a small yet possessive growl so she was now the one pressed against the wall, already panting.

“Much more fun than Chem Lab, huh?” she breathed into his ear, her breath sending a tingle down his spin as her lips ghosted against the lobe of his ear, before she reattached their lips and he let his hands drift up and tangle themselves effortlessly into her hair.

The pace of the kiss was becoming more urgent, more like their inner wolves were trying to escape, Isaac pulled back a slowly began to leave a trail of hot kisses down Erica’s neck, heat prickling his lips every time they touched a part of her until he couldn’t hold back the urge anymore and let his teeth sink into her skin, eliciting a loud moan – he’d be surprised if Scott hadn’t heard it.

“Isaac,” she murmured, just hearing the way she said his name all low and full of desire stirred him.

“Mmm?” He managed to mumble as he pressed light kisses up her neck and then down her jaw.

“Isaac.”

“Isaac!” suddenly Erica’s voice started to sound...different, manlier and decidedly not _Erica_.

He felt himself being shaken, pulling his eyes open. “Isaac, wake up!”

Isaac flew up in bed, thrashing and almost head-butting Scott, who was still shaking his shoulders. It was still dark in their shared room, but the moonlight pouring in through the crack in the blinds was enough to illuminate Scott’s worried expression.

“You were dreaming again.” He said, anxiety clear in his voice. The dreams had kept happening ever since he’d been given the ice bath, memories came flooding back to him in his sleep, haunting and taunting him with what had been and what could have been. “Was it the same as usual?”

Isaac shook his head, normally he relived the moments when he found out that his two best friends had been killed or memories of the fridge, but somehow this was worse, more of an intrusion.

He should have realised sooner that this was going to start happening, he should had known that his nightmares were only going to get worse because he deserved it. He deserved it because he never told Erica how he felt and then she left before he could say goodbye. Now she was gone.

The day he found out she was dead was the worst of his life, but in some ways he almost knew it was going to happen. Isaac thought at the time, all those months ago on the night of the eclipse, that it was odd how he felt something deep and painful within his chest – it was like someone was clawing at his heart. He’d never felt when a member of the pack was hurt before, not when his dad was murdered or even when Boyd had died it was only ever when it was _her_. He’d spoken with Scott and he told Isaac that he felt that way with Allison, that he physically hurt when she did, and that it was something that he didn’t understand. Derek had muttered something about instinct and bonds and Isaac realises that even if that was the case, it isn’t anymore.

Because now she’s gone, he really doesn’t have anyone any more. He’s just the boy who has no one – but maybe he’s luckier that way because he can’t lose anymore. The boy who’s always overlooked.


End file.
